


Swiss Spring

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hangover, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Helen enjoys some quality time after an exhausting day of meetings.





	Swiss Spring

The winged door opened wide, letting in the crisp mountain air Helen craved after the ‚kind-of-emergency-Hollow-Earth-meeting’. Her lungs felt stuffed with stale conference room air, and it came as a relief to fill them with the fresh, cold breeze that blew outside.

It had been a tiring mess of worried questions, more or less reasonable concerns, and, as always, political ambitions that she’d had to wade through that day. It left her glad to have a night to relax before she’d have to fly back to the impending UN inspection that was scheduled the next day.

A knock disturbed the peaceful solitude, directing her thoughts back to the present. Barefooted, Helen padded away from the floor-to-ceiling windows and towards the hotel room door, her shoes long left abandoned next to the couch.

“Pili.”

Helen smiled at the welcome sight of her colleague. Trust the Cairo head of house to be on the minute.

“Helen.” Pili nodded politely as she stepped inside. “Good to see you’re still smiling.”

Their lips met lightly in greeting. Pili slipped her shoes off leaving them at the door as she walked further into the room.

“We finished on time and have the evening left to do as we please - what’s not to smile about? Besides, we’ve both had far more arduous meetings,” Helen said lightly and shut the door, following Pili. She grinned as she saw the other’s eyes narrow at the open balcony doors and walked past her to close them.

“You’re crazy,” her friend admonished darkly and wrapped her arms around her middle, obviously chilled. Cold air shut out, Helen stepped close and rubbed her hands slowly up and down Pili’s arms, gliding over the soft cashmere.

“You’re just not used to Swiss Spring,” Helen repeated her long-time argument in its newest variation.

Feeling her relax into the gesture, Helen raised one hand to her face and drew her fingertips over the scowl that Pili tried her hardest to keep in place. She finally conceded defeat with a sigh when Helen’s other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close.

“The desert can be cold as well. That doesn’t mean we have to endure it longer than necessary,” she argued back anyway, a smile warring with her serious expression as her features slowly relaxed.

Her arms circled Helen’s neck and they stood like that for a peaceful moment, their foreheads pressed against each other, drinking in the calm after the storm.

Pili pulled back first.

“Tell me then,” she said with a smile, her breath teasing Helen’s lips, “what do I have to do to have the next meeting take place somewhere decently warm?”

“Try the room next door, for one.” Helen grinned. “Declan’s in charge of organising that one, I’m afraid.”

Pili frowned, looking around the room.

“Is his room as nice as yours?”

“I didn’t check,” Helen shrugged. “Do I get bonus points for my Jacuzzi?”

Pili’s face lightened up into a longing smile.

“A Jacuzzi, hm?”

Helen nodded, pulling back far enough to take hold of her elbows and draw her backwards towards the bathroom.

“Mhm.”

She pushed the door open with her shoulder, keeping her eyes on Pili as she lead her inside. The way Pili’s eyes widened as she took in the room and the view outside its large windows made Helen glad she’d insisted on this very suite.

“I know you don’t have much appreciation for snow, but I trust this sight meets your approval nonetheless?” she asked.

When Pili turned towards her, Helen reached up and began to remove the pins that held her headscarf in place.

“It’s adequate.”

“’Adequate’. I see.”

Helen couldn’t help but smile as her practised hands unwrapped the headscarf, then pushed back the black cloth underneath. Folding both, she placed them neatly on the counter near the sink. Pili’s eyes fell shut as Helen combed her fingers through her dark brown locks, loosening the hair and gently massage the skin.

“Well, is there anything else that could sway you in my favour?”

She’d lowered her voice to that low, velvety quality and she felt more than heard a delighted hum in response. Pili opened her eyes to look at Helen, her gaze warm and intense as she traced the chain around Helen’s neck down to the pendant resting against her collarbone.

“That depends,” she said huskily. “Are you going to get naked any time soon?”

Helen smiled, feeling her body relax, the tension flowing away as the world around her narrowed down to the woman in her arms. With a well aimed move of her elbow, the Jacuzzi sprang to life.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good thing she doesn't know that this is the calm _before_ the storm...


End file.
